With His Love
by journey maker
Summary: Bakura amazes everyone one when he offers to help.. OCCness. Some graphic scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Serenity was sitting in the Park because she was afraid to go home. Her new step-father was getting physical with her. He had started to touch her and it bothered her and she didn't know what to do about it. Joey was away in America with Seto on their Honeymoon and she didn't want to make them come home for this. She was crying and lost in thought that she didn't hear the three little boys come up to her.

"Why is she crying" one asked?

"Maybe her stomach hurts" the other one said.

"Lady, why are you crying" they asked?

She wiped her eyes and smiled at them. "I'm sad" she said.

"Why" they wanted to know? Just then a shadow appeared near her and she jumped.

"Serenity, is that you?" She knew the voice and when she looked up, there stood Solomon Motou. She tried to smile, but she just lost it and fell apart. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and let her cry.

Then she heard the voice of someone she knew, it was Yami. "What in the world is going on" he asked? Serenity why do you have a bruise on your face?" Yami demanded to know.

"You don't want to know" she said.

Then in front of her stood Bakura. "What if we do want to know, would you tell us?" Bakura said.

"It's a long and complicated story" she said, hoping that they would leave it alone.

"She says she's sad" a little boy's voice said.

"Kids, come with me and we'll get some ice cream," Solomon said.

When they left, Yami sat down and made her look at him. "Are you being hurt by some one?" Yami asked her.

"I really can't tell you" she said.

"Why not Bakura asked. He touched her left shoulder and she flinched because it hurt. Alright, you will tell us and now" Bakura said.

"Is it your step-father," Marik asked her?

"Yes," she said in a soft voice.

Let's go, Yami said. "We need to have you seen by a Doctor." They made her go with them and as they left, Marik went and told Solomon what they were doing.

Alright he said. "Me and the boys will have fun, won't we" he asked looking at the boys?

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Yami called Faust on his cell phone and asked if he could see them? Yami explained why and "Faust told him to bring her in and he'd examine her." Serenity was afraid of the Doctor when she first met him, but then she began to get use to him.

"He asked her all sorts of questions and she answered them truthfully. Has he tried to have sex with you?" Faust asked Serenity.

"Not yet, but I'm afraid that he will and I can't fight him, he's to strong." Serenity said with tears running down her face.

"Have you told your mother yet?" Faust asked.

"She'd never believe me; she's to in love with him to believe me." She told Faust.

After he was done, he told her "to get dressed and wait there for him."

Faust went to find Yami. "She hasn't been raped yet he said, but it still could happen from what she just told me."

"What about the mother," Marik asked?

Serenity said that "she's to much in love with him to ever believe her."

"What can we do to keep her safe,"

Faust wanted to know "Where is her brother?" He asked Yami.

"He and Seto are in America on their Honeymoon," Yami said.

"Isn't Joey of age now?" Faust asked.

"Yes, but why?" Bakura asked.

"He may be her only chance to get out of there, he said. You need to contact him and do it now. Faust said before it is to late."

Yami called the Mansion and asked to speak to Roland. "How can I get in touch with Joey" he asked?

"May I ask why?" Roland wanted to know.

"His sister is being hurt by their step-father and she needs him," Yami said.

Roland gave him the number and said "you have to call."

" Thanks" he said and hung up. Yami dialed the number and Seto answered.

"I have to speak to Joey," Yami said.

"Hello, what is the matter" Joey asked?

"Serenity is in trouble and needs you now," he said.

"What's wrong?" Joey wanted to know.

"Your step-father is being physical with her and she's afraid that he will rape her if she doesn't get away. She also said "that your mother wouldn't believe her if she tried to tell her."

Yeah, I know he said. He heard Joey talking to Seto and he said "we're coming home, will be there in five hours."

"Until then, keep her safe, please." Joey said.

"He's coming home he told the others. We need to hide her, where no one can find her" Yami said.

"Got just the spot," Bakura said.

Yami went to talk to Faust and told him that "Joey was on his way home and that they had to hide her till Joey got home."

Good, Faust said I'll go speak to her.

Serenity came out and went over to them. "What's going on," she wanted to know?

"Joey is coming home" Yami told her.

Her eyes filled with tears and she almost fainted, but Bakura caught her.

"Listen, Yami said to her. We are going to have to keep you hidden till they get here. Will you do what we say, and no questions asked?"

"Yes" she said.

"You will be going with Bakura. He has a secret place where no one including us can find. He will and his little brother will stay with you." Yami told her.

"Alright" she said and went with Bakura.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When they knew that she was safe, the other Yami's went to find Solomon and let him know.

The Police was at the Park when they got there. "We are looking for this girl" they said.

They showed them her picture and Solomon asked, "isn't that Joey Wheeler's sister?"

"I guess they said. She's missing and her mother is worried about her. If you should see her, please give us a call."

They were lucky, because the boy were asleep and didn't hear what was happening.

"Joey's coming home" they told Solomon.

"Good, he said, let's get these monkeys home and in bed."

Serenity was sitting in the back with Ryou; she didn't feel right sitting in the front. Bakura was driving and had the radio on low. She soon feel asleep. When he looked in the rear view mirror and saw that she was asleep, he smiled. He had finally gotten to where he was going and he stopped he car. He carried Ryou in first, and then came back for her. She was so light he thought to himself. He laid her on the bed and covered her up with the blanket and left the room. He noticed that it was nearly dinner time and went to start cooking something. Ryou woke up and there in his room on the other bed, was the lady from the Park. He went to find his brother. "Why is the lady in my room," he asked his brother?

"We are playing hide and seek" with her he told Ryou.

"Me play too?" Ryou asked.

"Sure he said. Why don't you go and watch Television, but keep it low."

He smiled as he watched his little brother go into the other room. He could remember when he had to fight to keep him safe from their father and how he did finally have to kill him and the two of them ran off and came to Domino. That was four years ago and now they were safe.

Serenity opened her eyes and at first she was afraid and then she remembered what was going on. She sat up and went to find the bathroom. She splashed water on her face to try to take the puffiness away from her eyes. She smelled something good and went to find out where it was coming from. She walked into the kitchen and there was Bakura and he had an apron on. She covered her mouth to try to hide her smile.

"Can I help with anything," she asked? He jumped and the look on his face, made her burst out laughing.

He smiled at her and said; "think that is funny, do you?" She shook her head yes and when he started coming towards her she ran out of the room.

He was after her, and Ryou noticed that they were chasing each other and joined in. "Me to" he said, as he went to get his brother. Bakura grabbed him and held him as he tickled him till he nearly wet his pants. "Me go" he yelled and he put him down.

Serenity had come up behind Bakura, thinking to surprise him, but she got surprised instead. He grabbed her and they fell to the floor. She landed on top of him and they were both laughing.

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Ryou came back into the room, and seeing his brother was being held down, he tackled Serenity and knocked her off of him.

Hey, she said. "Not fair, two against one."

Just then the timer went off. "Saved by the bell he said as he went into the kitchen. Ryou, go get ready for dinner he said. You too" he said to her with a smile.

"Yes, sir" she said and went to wash up.

The dinner was delicious and they had a good time. "Me full, Ryou said. Me down?"

"Alright, Bakura said as he let his brother leave. Go watch cartoons" he said.

"Thank you for helping me" she said.

"You're welcome" he said.

They finished and she helped him clear the table. He stacked the dishes and she started to wash them. 'I'll do that' he said.

'Go watch cartoons with Ryou' she said.

'Alright, you don't have to tell me again' he said. She smiled to herself. She finished washing and drying them, when the phone rang. She jumped and wanted to hide.

That was Yami, he said that "Joey contacted him and let him know that they would be arriving tomorrow around noon. He saw the fear in her eyes and went to her. Hey, you're safe here" he said.

"I know, but I still get scared" she said.

"Go sit down and I'll put these away" he told her.

She sat down and watched cartoons and was soon laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. Ryou climbed up on the couch and laid his head in her lap and fell asleep. Bakura loved looking at them together. She was a natural mother he thought to himself. He went in and picked up his brother and took him to his room and got him dressed in his pajamas and into bed.

"Would you like to go sit outside" he asked her?

"That would be nice" she said.

He picked up the monitor and they went out on the patio. The night was bright with the stars and they sat there in silence. He got up and brought them some Iced Tea to drink. She could stay there forever she thought to herself.

"This use to belong to my grandfather and he left it to me when he died. I finally got it fixed up and this is were we go to get away from things" he told her.

"It's so peaceful here, I can see why you'd come here she said. I could almost stay here and never go back she said. It's going to be a nasty fight, won't it" she asked?

"Yes, I'm afraid it is" he told her.

"I'm sorry to cause so many people trouble she said. Maybe if I'd just kept quiet and didn't do anything it would have been better" she said.

"Hey, listen to me he said. No one deserves to be treated like you were no one. It makes me so mad to think that any man could want to hurt either a young girl or boy. I'd rather cut my own throat then to try to do that to Ryou" he said.

Just then a shooting star streaked across the sky. "It's said that if you make a wish when you see a shooting star that they come true" she said. She closed her eyes and made a wish. He watched her and almost wanted to take her in his arms and keep her with him forever.

The next morning the phone rang, it was Yami. "He was calling to let them know that the plane had landed and that he needed to get ready to bring her to Kaiba's home when Joey calls."

Bakura went to let Serenity know and he found her and Ryou sitting outside and she was holding him on her lap.

Why no stay?" Ryou asked her.

"I can always come back" she said.

"No you stay!" He tried to look so mean, but she still wanted to laugh but didn't.

"Ryou, go and clean your room" Bakura said. He watched him go and smiling and said that "he really has come to like you."

"I like him too" she said.

"We need to be ready to leave when Joey calls" he told her.

"Now I'm getting kind of worried" she said.

"Listen, there isn't anything to worry about" he told her.

"But what if Joey can't get custody of me?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Then we'll do something else he said. I won't say what that is, until we may need it."

The phone rang, and they left for Seto's.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As they pulled up in front of Seto's, she grabbed Bakura's hand. He squeezed her hand to let her know that he was there for her.

The door opened and Joey ran out and held Serenity in his arms. "Let's get inside" he said.

Ryou didn't know either of them and he grabbed onto Serenity and wouldn't let go. She picked him up and carried him to the other room and sat down and sat him on her lap.

Seto noticed how good she was with him and he smiled to himself. There's something going on between them and I don't know if they know it yet.

Allister came in and they all sat down.

"Serenity this is Allister and he is the best Attorney around. He will be asking you some questions and please answer them to the best of your knowledge." Seto said to her.

"Can Joey and Ryou leave the room first" she wanted to know?

Bakura took his brother and Joey followed.

"Miss Wheeler, please tell me all that has happened and don't be embarrassed by what you have to tell me." Allister said.

"Mom married Ken a week after dad died she said. He was nice and treated me good. Then about a month after that, he started making advances towards me and it made me very nervous. I threatened to tell my mom and he just laughed at me."

"You're mom loves me to much and won't believe what you say" he said.

"One day, he had his arm around my waist and was trying to touch my breasts when she came into the room and she only said that it was nice seeing us getting along. That's when I knew that I was in real trouble." She whispered.

"Did the advances get worse?" Allister asked.

"Yes, he then told me that he was going to as he said "deflower me" and I told him to go to hell and ran out of the house." Serenity said as tears ran down her face.

"Where did you go?" Allister asked her.

"I went to the only place I knew that I would be safe." She told him.

"And where was that?" Allister asked her. Seto knew where she went.

"I went to the Card Shop and visited with Yugi, Yami and Solomon. They would never let anyone hurt "me she said.

"How long did you stay there?" Allister questioned her.

"I stayed till it started to get dark and then Yami walked me home. I pretended to go inside, but I ran around back and went to the Park." She said.

"How long did you stay there?" Allister wanted to know.

"All night she said. I went home when I knew that they both would be gone and took a shower and got dressed and went to school."

Allister was Video taping this conversation to have it for the Judge to see.

Listen, do you have any proof that he would try to rape you he asked?

I had been using my Computer's Video link to talk to Joey, when he came into the room. I disconnected the link with Joey, but kept the camera going. I have the entire conversation on my computer." She told him.

" What if he tried to erase it?" Allister asked.

"After he left, I saved it and downloaded it to Seto's computer she said. When she said that she looked at Seto and said I'm sorry."

He went over to her and sat down. "Hey, you're pretty smart" he said.

He then walked over to his desk and turned on his computer and searched for the file and he found it. "Here it is" he said.

He played it back for Allister and when it ended, they both wanted to kill that man.

"Alright I think we have all we need to go to Court" he said.

" Please don't let either Joey or Bakura know what is in that file" she begged.

"I won't" Seto told her.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When Allister left, Joey came back into the room. "He said that we have a good case," Seto told him.

"Where is Bakura and Ryou" she asked?

"Ryou had to go potty and Bakura went with him. He sure is a cute little boy" Joey said.

Just then a tornado came tearing into the room and went straight to Serenity.

"Come back here you little imp" Bakura yelled.

Ryou was naked from the bottom down and Bakura had his clothes in his hands. Serenity laughed till she nearly wet her pants. "Where is your clothes" she asked?

"Me no like" he said.

That made the other three men laughs. "Like them or not, she said you will put them back on and right now."

Ryou's bottom lip came out and he looked at her with those big eyes, but it didn't work. "Go" she said to him.

He got down and walked over to his brother who helped him get dressed. "Sorry Bakura said. He got away from me and took off. He can run like the wind"

She smiled at him and Joey noticed how her eyes lit up when she looked at him. She's got it bad he thought to himself.

It was getting late and they needed to think about getting something for their dinner. Marie the cook announced that dinner was ready.

When Ryou saw her, he ran over to her and stood there looking at her. "Well hello" she said to him.

He raised his little arms up and she picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. "Don't worry she has that kind of effect on all of us" Seto said to Bakura who had a very strange look on his face.

" There were burgers and hot dogs with relish, mustard and ketchup and lots of chips." Marie said.

Seto walked over to her and kissed her, "thanks" he said.

"Just remember to clean up after you're done" she said as she left the room

"Serenity asked Ryou what he wanted."

"Me like everything please" he said.

"Okay, let's start with a burger and chips" she said.

"Okay" he said with his mouth full. Bakura only shook his head and smiled at him.

After dinner, Serenity did the dishes while the men and boy went to watch some television. Seto had the cartoon channel and Ryou was in seventh heaven. After she was done she sat on the arm of Bakura's chair watching the television, when she sneezed and fell right into his lap. He moved and without even thinking she sat down beside him. Ryou was getting sleepy and Bakura excused himself and picked up the sleepy Ryou and took him to the room they were sharing. Serenity watched as they left, then she looked at her brother and he was smiling at her.

"What's wrong, she asked him? Then it hit her. Are you going to be alright with it" she asked him?

"Hey, as long as he treats you right" sure he said.

"I'm going to bed" Seto said.

"I'll be up in a while Joey said. Good-night" Seto said to her.

" Night and thanks" she said.

"Joey how'd you know that Seto was the one for you?" Serenity asked him.

He smiled at her, "my heart skipped a beat when ever he was around he said. I would get all sweaty and well, not to sound to crass; I would get an erection that wouldn't stop."

She turned beet red, and he laughed out loud. She went after him and tackled him in the middle of the room and sat on him. "One of these days, I'm going to be able to make you say Uncle" she said.

Just then Roland appeared and he was smiling at them. "Just like the old times" hey Joey?

"Sure is" he said as he helped her off the floor? They walked upstairs together and he kissed her good night outside her door. "See you in the morning" he said.

It was near midnight and she couldn't sleep, so she went down to the kitchen to get something to eat and there sat Seto.

She snuck up behind him and when she touched his shoulder he nearly fell off the stool. "Why you" he said and then he saw who it was and stopped in his tracks.

"Thought it was your brother he said. Here he said, want some?"

" What is it" she asked?

It was nachos and he knew that she loved them. They sat there together eating and when she asked him a question that he couldn't really answer.

"What do I do, if it goes the other way?" Serenity asked.

"Listen; let's not think like that he said. We'll cross that bridge when we to it" he said.

"Can I ask you something else?" She said.

"Sure" he said.

"Will it bother you, if I like Bakura and not as just a friend?" She asked him.

"Hey any guy who will treat you like a lady is alright in my book" he said to her. They ate a little more then they walked back to their rooms and he kissed her on the cheek and went into his room.

Just then she heard Ryou and he was having a bad dream. She tried the door and it was unlocked and she went in. She went over to Ryou's room and went inside. He was crying in his sleep and she moved him over and laid down next to him and started to hum a lullaby to him. She closed her eyes and must have fallen to sleep.

When Bakura woke the next day, he went to check on his brother and got quiet a surprise. Lying in his brother's bed was Serenity. He could tell that Ryou had been crying and she heard him and came to comfort him and probably fell asleep. There was a soft knock on his door. It was Joey.

"Have you seen Serenity" he asked?

"Come here and be quiet he said. They walked into Ryou's room and there she was. He must have been having a bad dream and she heard him and came to try to settle him down and fell asleep." Bakura said.

Joey smiled at his sight. "She's like that he said. Let's go and let them sleep" he said.

Bakura and Joey walked downstairs together when Joey stopped him and asked him a question. "Do you love my sister?"

"Yes, I do" he said.

"That's all I wanted to know" Joey said.

"You're alright with that?" Bakura asked.

"As long as you don't ever hurt her, yes I am. She loves both you and your brother" he said. They went to get some breakfast and talk some more.

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

It was the day of the trial and she was so nervous that she nearly made herself sick. As they drove to the Court House, Bakura had his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his arm. Solomon was watching Ryou today and had wished them all luck. Roland pulled around to the rear entrance and let them out.

They walked into the Court Room and there was her mother and step-father. "Serenity, honey where have you been" her mother asked? She was trying to sound concerned but none of them bought it.

The Bailiff called "for everyone to rise. The honorable Judge Phillips will be residing." When the Judge sat down so did everyone else. "It's the case of Wheeler 'v' Wheeler" he told the Judge.

"Is the Defense ready the Judge asked?"

"We are your Honor" Allister said.

"Is the Plaintiff ready?" The Judge asked.

"We are" their Lawyer said.

"Defense you can go first." Allister said.

"Thank you he said. We are here to prove that Mrs. Wheeler is an unfit mother and she should lose all rights to raise her daughter Serenity your Honor." Allister said.

"Please call your first witness" the Judge said.

"The Defense calls Serenity Wheeler. Miss Wheeler will you please tell the court what happened after your mother wed Mr. Thomas." Allister told her.

"He started making advance towards me and it made me feel really bad, so I would leave and go to a friend's house till they were gone." Serenity said.

"What kind of advances did he make?" Allister asked.

"First he would touch me on the leg and then my bottom and then he even put his arm around my shoulder and tried to feel my breasts." Serenity told him.

"She lying her mother stood up and yelled. She's just a damn slut." Her mother yelled.

"Keep your client under control and if I ever hear you call your daughter that again, I'll throw this case out of court, is that understood." The Judged warned.

"Yes, Judge" Mr. Thomas said.

It took all of Joey' and Seto's strength to keep Bakura from hitting that woman in the face.

What else did he do or say, Allister asked her?

"He told me that soon he would as he said "deflower me"" she said.

Everyone in the Court House gasped and Joey nearly got up and went over and hit that bastard, but Seto got him to settle down.

"She's lying" he stood up and she has no proof" Ken said with a smile.

"Sir if you don't keep them quiet, I will dismiss this case. I won't tell you again." The Judge said.

"We have proof your Honor Allister said. If you will allow me, I need to get the Computer set up and I will prove without a doubt that he did threaten her with bodily harm." Allister told the Court.

"Proceed" the Judge told him.

"You're Honor, here is our proof." Allister said.

There for all the people to see was Ken and he was telling her exactly what she had said that he did for all to see.

Her mother said "that it couldn't be he isn't like that."

"What do you have to say for your client?" The Judge asked..

"Your Honor we take back our request for custody of Miss Wheeler and we will allow her brother to take custody of her till she is of legal age." Mr. Thomas said.

"Case closed" the Judge said and he slammed down his gavel.

Everyone cheered for her and she ran to Joey. He held her and gave her a big kiss. "You're safe now" he said to her.

Just then her mother came over and was going to try to hurt her, but Bakura got in her way.

"Going somewhere" he asked her?

"She's a slut and a monster" she screamed.

"Get her the hell out of here Seto told he Bailiff and if she gets near Serenity again I will have her arrested."

Bakura saw how upset she was and before Joey could get to her Bakura was there. She looked at him with tear filled eyes and started to go down. He picked her up and with her still in his arms he sat down, and he was whispering something to her. Yami and Marik knew what it was and they went over and started saying it too. When they were through, she was asleep.

"Yami what was that" Joey asked?

"It was an old Egyptian lullaby" he told Joey.

Bakura had tears running down his face and Marik did something so not like him, he wiped them off and said something to him and they smiled at each other.

"They are very lucky to have found each other" Joey said as he took hold of Seto's hand and squeezed it. "I have to agree with you" he said as he kissed his love.

We need to get her home, Bakura said as he started walking out of the room. Let's go Joey said.

All the way home, Bakura wouldn't put her down. When they got to the Mansion, he carried her into the house and right up to her room he laid her on the bed and covered her up. He came back downstairs and was about to leave, when Yami and Marik stood in his way. The look in his eyes would have scared any man, but they knew him and he was going to do something really stupid and they weren't going to let him. "Why he said and then he collapsed.

Joey went over to where he laid on the floor and got down on his knees and put his head on Bakura's chest. "Can he hear me" he asked Yami?

"Yes" he said.

He whispered something to the man who saved his sister's life and Bakura sat up. Joey stood and offered him his hand and he stood up too. The two of them walked out into the back yard together.

"What's going on" Seto asked?

"We need to leave them alone" Yami said.

"Bakura won't hurt him, if that's what you're concerned with" Marik said. This is between two brothers who have had to fight for their siblings and nearly lost.

As they walked, Joey said. "Was it hard?"

"What" Bakura asked?

"To kill your father to save Ryou?" Joey asked him.

"How'd you know" he asked?

"Didn't till now" he said.

"No Bakura said it wasn't at all."

If only she would have told me what was going on, I could have prevented it from happening" Joey said.

"She couldn't let you get hurt" he said.

Just then Serenity walked out to where they were. Bakura saw her first and stopped walking. "She was so damn beautiful" he said out loud. Joey turned and saw who he was talking about. He looked Bakura right in the eye and said. "Just love her that's all I ask" he said and then he walked back inside and went straight to Seto.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eight Coming Up.. There will be graphic scenes in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

"Why did you leave me" she asked him?

"I needed to think" he said.

"About what?" She asked him.

"Us" he said.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes she kissed him on his lips. He put his arms around her and returned the kiss and then some. "I need you" she said.

"I need you too" he said. She closed her eyes as he picked her up and carried her back into the house and up the stair and to her room.

" I'm glad that that room is sound proof, Seto said because that was the look of a very determined man." They all laughed. Seto called Allister about "the papers and when could he have them ready for Joey to sign."

Yami and Marik went home.

Yami went to the Card Shop and told Solomon "how it went and could he still watch little Ryou for maybe another day?"

He looked at Yami, and then he got it and he said with a smile, "glad to."

Joey and Seto went out to dinner and that left Serenity and Bakura alone in the Mansion.

In her room she stood by the bed and started to undress. He turned around and locked the door, and he started to get undressed himself. The stood face to face and they were both breathing really hard. She raised her arms to him and he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

He knew that she was a virgin and didn't know anything about making love and he was going to teach her all that he knew. It was like a dream come true for her. Laying here in the arms of the man she loved with all her heart and he was showing her how to make love. He first took her hand and he placed it on his member and showed her how to stroke him and brings him to a climax. She loved running her hand over his member and she then lowered her head and put it into her mouth. She moved her head up and down the length of his member and loved when he moaned. She took it out of her mouth and she saw the small drop of precum on the tip of his member and she licked it off and that was all it took. He stiffened and she took it into her mouth and sucked on it till he came. He was going out of his mind with wonder. She was doing this to show that she loved him and he loved her for it.

When he finally calmed down, he held her close to his side and whispered, thank you to her. He then sat up and leaned over her and made her lay flat on the bed. Now it is my turn he said. He gently ran his hands over her body and kisses her everywhere. He paid attention to her nipples and that made her moan out loud. He then continued down her body till he reached her womanhood. He then made her open her legs and he kiss up her thighs till he reached his target. He licked her love button and sucked on it. She nearly jumped off the bed. Then he paid attention to making her his woman. He stroked her and kissed her and licked all over her body. When she finally had her first real climax, he then got between her legs and started to push his member into her virginal opening. He knew that the first time would cause her pain and when he told her, she smiled up at him and said, "you'd never hurt me" and then she kissed him.

When he touched her hymen he pushed till he was through it and waited for her to get use to him being inside of her. She moved and told him not to stop. He started moving slowly at first, then she moaned and told him to go faster and harder and when he did, it didn't take very long for either of them to reach their climax's. She couldn't believe that she was finally a woman, Bakura's woman. She wrapped her arms around his waist and wouldn't let go. I love you she said as her second climax hit her and she screamed out his name. When he came he shook so bad and then he to scream her name and said that he love her. When they finally calmed down, they just laid there in each others arms and they cried tears of joy. "So that is what it feel like to make love to the man that you love" she said.

He kissed her and then she moved to lie on top of him and when she moved she took hold of his member and put into herself and started to move up and down. He smiled and said, "you're ready again" and she shook her head yes, and they were at it again. This time it was stronger and more intense they both screamed each others names as they came

Please R&R.

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

They went to get Ryou and he thanked Solomon for watching him. He said that "he was happy to watch him. We had a lot of fun didn't we he" asked Ryou? "We did" Ryou said.

"Bet not as much as you two did" Yami said and Serenity went over and kissed him on his cheek.

"What's that for?" Yami asked her.

"Bakura told me how you and Marik sang that song with him to help me sleep."

You're almost like a second brother to me and I love you for it."

He hugged her and the looked over her head at Bakura and the smiled at each other.

"Me hug to" Ryou said.

She laughed and picked him up and hugged him.

"Me love you" he said and put his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"She said I love you to and held on to him."

The look between them was one of real love. Solomon went over to her and whispered "you're a very lucky woman." She looked at him and said "I know."

They went back to Bakura's so that they could put Ryou down for his nap.

She was coming back from the bathroom, when all of a sudden a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. "I want you so bad, but he could wake up and catch us." Bakura told her.

"I know she said, but if I spend the night, we can make love tonight" she said.

"I like that idea" he said.

She called Joey and told him what she was going to do, and he told Seto and she heard him in the background, have fun.

"Tell him that I intend to" and she hung up the phone.

She went over and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and it took all his will power not to take her then.

We need to get dinner ready he said. They went into the kitchen and they worked together fixing the meal. She did try his patience a number of times and "he threatened to paddle her if she wasn't good." She just smiled and said, "oh spank me daddy." That made them burst out laughing.

They enjoyed spending time with Ryou. He asked her "if she was going to be his new mommy."

Bakura looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Is it alright if I am your friend?" Serenity asked Ryou.

"Me like that" he said. "I do too." Serenity said to him.

"Let's eat and then we can play a game or watch cartoons" she said.

Bakura and Ryou watched cartoons while she cleaned up the kitchen. She stood in the door way watching her lover and how good he was with his brother. I know that he will be a great father she said as she touched her stomach. She wanted to be pregnant so bad and she hoped that when the week-end was over she might just know for sure.

She went and joined them and watched cartoons too.

Ryou asked her to lay on the floor with him and she did. "Me really like you" he said, and he kissed her cheek. Bakura smiled at the sight of them. God, she'd make a great mother he thought. I hope that before to long, we can make a baby together he thought to himself.

Ryou had fallen asleep on the floor and they took him to his room. She took his clothes off and put on his pajamas and Bakura covered him up and they both kissed him good-night. They stood there with their arms around each other and just looked at this little boy. He then kissed her on the head and they left the room.

He went to make sure that the doors and windows were all locked and then went back to the bedroom.

Serenity was already in bed when he got there. She opened he covers and he took off his clothes and climbed in beside her. They held each other and loved he feeling of being together. She then touched him and they were off and running. It was a very magical evening for both of them.

They got their wishes, she did become pregnant.

She went to see Joey one day, and got very sick. He held her head as she threw up and he said "that she needed to see the Doctor."

She called and made an appointment and he ran some tests and he told her that she was going to be a mommy. "She nearly knocked him down she was go glad.

She went home to tell her love that they were going to have a baby.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Serenity went to find Bakura and found him outside with Ryou. They were tossing a ball and it hit Bakura in the crotch and he went down.

"Me sorry" Ryou said through his tears.

" Hey, little one it's alright" he said as he tried to sit up. Ryou looked up and there she stood and he ran to her.

"Let's go get some lunch" she said to Ryou.

She was giving Bakura to recover and he silently thanked her.

He went into the Kitchen and walked behind her and put his arms around her and kissed her neck. She leaned against him, and he swore he could hear her purr. They ate and then Serenity started cleaning up while Bakura told Ryou that he needed to rest for awhile and they went to Ryou's room where Bakura read him a story till he fell to sleep.

Bakura found her sitting on the couch and she had her head laid on the back and her eyes were closed, but there was something different about her. She opened her eyes and there stood her lover. She held out her hand and he sat down next to her.

"Honey what's wrong?" He asked her.

She smiled and said "nothing is wrong; in fact everything is great."

He looked at her like he didn't understand what she was saying, so she took his hand and laid it on the stomach. They looked at each other and then it hit him.

"You mean?" He asked.

"Yes she said and there were tears in her eyes. We're going to have a baby."

He wanted to shout out loud how happy he was, but instead her took her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you" he said to her and she told him that "she loved him too."

"When?" He wanted to know.

"In about six months" she said.

That night they made love and it was so wonderful.

Serenity called Joey and asked "if he and Seto could come over that evening for dinner?"

"Sure what time?" He asked.

"How about around six?" She told him.

She had cooked a huge roast with potatoes and carrots. They had a good time and when Bakura put Ryou to bed; he came back and stood behind her.

We have an announcement he said. "We're going to be parents in about six months" she said.

Joey went over to her and held her. "Sis that is just great."

He shook Bakura's hand and Seto did too.

"We should have a party to let everyone know" Joey said.

"We can have it at the Mansion Seto said if you want to."

"We love to" Bakura said.

They visited for a while longer and then they left.

We now have to tell Ryou she said.

Bakura called both Yami and Marik and "asked them to come to the Party that they were going to have."

They said "that they would and asked if Yugi and Malik could come?"

"Sure" he said.

He told them when the Party was and where it would be at.

For some reason Yami had the feeling that something was going on and he was determined to find out what it was.

The day of the Party was sunny and they decided to have it outside and Seto had tables and chairs and Roland was doing the cooking.

Ryou was having fun playing hide and seek with Joey, Yugi and Malik.

Serenity was talking to Roland while Bakura, Seto, Yami and Marik were talking and drinking beers.

Serenity went to find Ryou and the others and she had to laugh when she saw Joey with Ryou sitting on his chest and he was tickling Joey.

"Lunch is ready" she said and they all came and sat down. Serenity asked "Roland to join them and he was quite surprised but he did join them."

After the meal, Bakura stood beside Serenity and he knelt down and "asked her to marry him" and she said "with tears in her eyes that she would."

Everyone cheered and then He said that he had an announcement to make. "We're going to have a baby and everyone cheered."

Yami and Marik walked over to them and smiling Marik said, "so there is going to be another you" and he laughed at Bakura's expression. Serenity said "yes there is" and then they held her and said that they were so happy for them.

"You'd better treat this lovely lady right or you'll have us to deal with" Yami said he was trying to look mean but he just couldn't.

"This lady is the love of my life Bakura said and she is going to know it the rest of her life." This made Serenity hold onto Bakura and smile.

She whispered "that she wanted them to be their child's Uncles if the would?"

"We'd be honored Marik said and Yami seconded that."

They all had a great time and then it was time for them to leave and Yami asked "when's the Wedding?"

Serenity said "we hope in a couple of weeks."

Then Marik and Yami went over and they kissed Serenity on the cheek and shook hands with Bakura and they left.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eleven Coming Up.. The Wedding


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

What Serenity didn't know was that Joey had contacted both Tea and Mai and told them about Serenity and Bakura's Wedding, and they both said that they would be back to Domino to attend.

Seto asked "Marik to let Ishizu know about the Wedding and ask if she and Shadi and Odeon could attend."

The Morning was just beautiful. The birds were singing and so was Serenity. Last night they told Ryou about the baby and that they were getting married. Ryou turned his head this way and that and then he asked "me marry to?"

Both Serenity and Bakura had tears in their eyes because he was so innocent and they loved him to death. She then said "yes you marry too."

Serenity was trying to do something with her hair when someone knocked on her door. "Come in" she said. There in the door way was Tea, Mai and Ishizu and Serenity started to cry. She went over and they all held each other.

"So I hear that you're getting married and you're also having a baby, is that right?" Mai asked her.

Serenity put her hand over her stomach and she said "that I am."

"Alright what do you say that we help her get ready?" Tea said to Mai and Ishizu.

By the time they were through she was a vision of loveliness. Serenity smiled at them and then she said "thanks for everything."

In the room where Bakura was trying to tie his tie and not doing very well, someone knocked on the door and he said "better be someone who can do up this damn tie."

The door opened and there stood Shadi and Odeon and Bakura's eyes filled with tears. "God, its good to see both of you." he said. Then Odeon stood behind Bakura and said "lets get this thing done so that you can go marry that beautiful lady of yours."

Everyone was seated when the music began and Bakura was up at standing with Yami, Marik and Seto and as he looked out among the people he nearly started to cry. Then the people gasps and when he looked and he saw her he nearly fainted.

Joey couldn't believe how beautiful his baby sister was and when he told her she nearly started to cry. The music started and he offered her his arm and they walked towards where Bakura was waiting.

Joey placed her hand in Bakura's and the Minister asked "who gives this woman to this man?"

Proudly Joey said "I do."

The Minister then began the Ceremony and before they knew it they were man and wife. "You may kiss your bride?" The Minister told him.

The Reception was as beautiful as the Wedding and they danced and talked and laughed with their friends. They weren't going to go on a honeymoon until after their baby was born, which would be in two months.

Time flew by and soon she was ready to deliver her baby. One evening while they were sitting on the couch watching the News, Serenity said "my water just broke."

Bakura called Joey and asked "if they could come and stay with Ryou, Serenity was in labor."

"We'll be right there" Joey said.

Seto told his driver to get them to the Hospital."

Joey called her doctor and told "him that they were coming in, that it was time."

Serenity was in labor for three hours and then she delivered a beautiful baby girl. She weighed in at seven pounds, fifteen ounces and was twenty-one inched long. She had her father's eyes and her mother's hair. Bakura cried as the Nurse placed his daughter into his arms. He looked down into her eyes and he said "welcome my baby."

They named their daughter Alyssa Marie Bakura. They went on to have three other children all boys. Their names were Jacob James, David Joseph and Jeffery Ryou.

Ryou is in seventh heaven because he now the oldest and he can tell his younger Nephews and Niece what to do.

THE END..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
